joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexcar3000 but mom KingPin0422 was looking at me weird so I made this stupidly suppressed page too
Summary |-|Current= |-|Casual= |-|School= |-|LC Manager= |-|Pre-Mortem= |-|The Incident= |-|Lord of Xibalba= .}} |-|Misc.= Xibalba_Symbol.png|A xibalbian skull symbol Aae_(1).png|Affection is the key to victory(?) C4p3m8hn.png|A tragedy... Perhaps the youngest member of the Joke Battles Wiki Staff. A legend among users, fabled not only for his great power, but also for being a pretty mysterious being in general, as his name seems to be everywhere in the wiki. One of the first anti-spammers known, and the initial "boom" against spammers, particulary the "infinity^infinity" ones. He was formerly known as one of the kindest if not THE kindest member of the Joke Battles Wiki, however... Powers and Stats Key: Real World | Undertale | Lord of Xibalba Tier: 10-C physically. Possibly 9-C with most equipment. Higher with prep time | At least 8-C in his passive state. Up to at the very least 7-C normally due to innate violent intentions. At least 2-B with his killing intent unrestrained | At least 3-C, possibly 1-B Name: Alexcar3000, Alechan, Alex, That one Undertale kid that looks like a girl | Mata, God 'A', Nine Death Origin: The Real World | Humanity's Collective Consciousness (Halloween, Day of the Dead, Hanal Pixan, etc.) Gender: Male Loli (As documented in the Official Loli Certificate), an Ale (A pun about femALE and mALE) Age: 11, likely 2 higher mentally Height: 128cm (~4'2") Loli Weight: About 30kg, maybe less Alignment: Blue and Orange Morality in the form of "Pink Morality" (Real Life = Fiction; Violence ↔ Kindness) Classification: Human | Amalgamated Idea of Fear, Festivity, Candy, Death, Fun, 'etc.', Lord of Death, God Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches), Weapons Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Poison Manipulation (Has "Ácido Muriático" better known as chloridric acid, ready to use), Fire Manipulation (Has "Monarca" cerillos, better known as matches, ready to use), Explosion Manipulation (With stuff like a gas tank), Empathic Manipulation (No matter what, everyone seems to be unable to resist his cuteness), Preparation Time, Enhanced Tolerance to Pain, Possible Limited Probability Manipulation via Coincidences (Whenever he thinks about something, chances are it will happen sooner or later, it's been proven to happen about 99% of the time), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Stated to be utterly fearless ever since young-er age), Empathic Manipulation (Said to be in a perpetual state of catharsis, always feeling peaceful and happy no matter what happens), Morality Manipulation (Has deconstructed his own morality system. Does not think of himself as "bad" or "good" and could be both, in-between or neither depending on who you ask) and Mental Manipulation (His mind is so alien that no one actually understands what's going on inside), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Souls don't exist in Real Life until proven otherwise), Plot Manipulation (Real Life truly lacks plot; sits at an inaccessible cardinal from which no hierachy of fictional stories can reach, regardless of stacking) and Conceptual Manipulation (All concepts within fiction are derived from ideas originating in Real Life, a world in which inherently no concept actually exists), and likely more |-|Undertale=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches), Weapons Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Possible Limited Probability Manipulation via Coincidences (Whenever he thinks about something, chances are it will happen sooner or later, it's been proven to happen about 99% of the time), Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Time Paradox Immunity, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid. Has shown to be able to regenerate from having his skull crushed, getting decapitated, suffering consecutively chopped off limbs, withstanding disembowelment and even heart destruction, though its effectiveness is shown being amped depending on his emotional state (read: desire to kill and determination). Low-Godly to Mid-Godly with high enough Determination or Killing Intent. Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of food and drinking certain types of liquids), Immortality (Type 3 in his passive and normal states. Type 3 and 8 only when his killing intent is unrestrained as he can come back as long his desire to kill still remains), Statistics Amplification (The more he feels like killing, the more powerful he will become, and the more he will be able to kill. The more he feels like killing, the more he will know how to kill, and the more he will be able to kill), Durability Negation (Can attack an enemy's SOUL, therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt and kill intangible / non-corporeal beings), Fear Inducement (Multiple monsters have described him as being "fear itself" and were terrified by simply being around his nearest vicinity. Tends to not work against opponents who simply find him cute), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically perform actions through pure killer instinct), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Stated to be utterly fearless ever since young-er age. The instincts that correspond to the aspects of Fear, specially those linked to the survivability of a living being, are overpowered by his other aspects, such as his instinct to kill, naturally eliminating Fear), Empathic Manipulation (Said to be in a perpetual state of catharsis, always feeling peaceful and happy no matter what happens), Morality Manipulation (Cannot be talked down into changing his ways due the vast knowledge regarding morality in many worlds. Has deconstructed his own morality system. Does not think of himself as "bad" or "good" and could be both, in-between or neither depending on who you ask), Mind Manipulation (His mind is so alien that no one actually understands what's going on inside), Memory Erasure (His mind cannot be forced to forget. Unaffected by the events of a RESET or TRUE RESET, being able to retain all of his memories), Extreme Temperatures (Capable of resisting temperatures of 9000 degrees Fahrenheit from MTT-brand stoves. Was able to traverse Hotland, a place hotter than the stove, and resist the harsh cold of Snowdin without a sweater), Soul Manipulation (He can defend against and take hits to his soul as if they were normal attacks), Poison Manipulation (The Core seems to be filled with oozone, which both him and Frisk were unaffected by), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and Power Nullification |-|Lord of Xibalba=Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches), Weapons Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8. Reliant on the ideas he represents), Regeneration (High-Godly. Should every fragment of his psyche be destroyed or erased, alongside all levels of The Underworld, returning to the Sea of Subconsciousness as a non-conceptual, unthinkable utter nothingness, he can, by thinking "I", restore himself and the ideas he represents), True Flight, Dream Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can enter dreams, make nightmares become a reality and loop the dream/nightmare in order for the victim to experience it for all eternity. Can transform those who sleep into demonic beasts called Wayob), Biological Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause wounds, diseases, starvation, turn bodies into skeletons, cause bodies to rot and swell up, fill the victim with pus, bleed uncontrollably, among others), Blood Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can summon a rain of infinite blood to flood the area, make people explode into a blood fountain, sicken their blood, make constructs and minions out of blood, among others), Bone Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can turn people into bone mannequins, summon bone constructs and make minions out of bones), Animal Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He has full command over wild animals, like jaguars or scorpions), Plant Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can instantly grow dense fields of plants filled with poison tipped thorns), Summoning (Can summon the embodiment of a person's fear, no matter how specific or strange and summon other Death Gods. Can summon hordes of Wayobs, Aluxes, Huay Chivos, etc.), Pain Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause a person to feel the pain of being stabbed with an endless amount of knives), Elemental Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can invoke "unimaginably" hot hell fire and solar-based fire, "impossibly" cold ice and "botomless" oceans of water, "unstoppable" strong winds with "blindingly" intense light, "immovable" rocks, pieces of land and "soul-sucking" eternal darkness), Energy Projection (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can emanate an aura of death energy for offensively and defensively purposes), Life and Death Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause a "death beyond death" that is able to kill even "deathless" beings and impede their resurrection by altering their "life" and changing it to become "death" itself or cause them to be reborn already dead. Can produce God-like offspring if one comes in contact with his saliva), Acausality (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Type 4. As a Death God and Lord of Xibalba, he exists unbound by the natural cycles of life and death, those include the flow of time and the spatial mantle in the layer permeating the Living World and all parallels to the Upperworld/Heaven existing within the layers of Xibalba, after destruction up to said level of existance, he can continue to function at the phase of his own nature that remains omnipresent across all existence), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch, alter, create, harm and kill other abstract representation of ideas and concepts), Abstract Existence (Type 1. He is an amalgamation of several ideas and concepts and exists purely as such, lacking any true/real body, mind or soul whatsoever and despite being able to come back from what he represents, he has a certain degree of freedom over them, being able to rebuild said concepts and ideas by himself, should they get destroyed somehow), Conceptual Manipulation (Types 2, 3 and 4. He is able to take physical and tangible things or conscious-based ideas and the perception of concepts such as those within the mind and make them truly abstract and real. Can harm and kill beings on several conceptual levels), Spatial Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can freely distort entire zones, changing their size and orientation into non-euclidean geometry and fractals), Time Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can freely alter entire zones, stopping time indefinitely, rewinding the opponent into nothingness and accelerating time endlessly until the opponent dies of old age), Emphatic Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce intense emotions such as rage, bloodlust, feeling of hopelessness, among others), Soul Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can directly hurt and destroy souls, absorb them or alter them in various ways, such as how their resurrection or reincarnation functions), Reality Warping (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can turn thoughts, fears, dreams, ideas and fictional beings into a reality), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can cause misfortunes to occur. Can cause people to be poor and lose their possessions), BFR (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can trap the opponent in a never-ending pocket reality, send them into a causal loop), Power Nullification (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can alter escaping and other miscellaneous abilities, such as teleportation or how a certain resurrection works, in order to trap people forever in Xibalba. Can "Absorb" Death and Spiritual based harm, erasing their properties in order to heal and become more powerful from said attacks. Is "Immuned" from Physical and Physchological harm, fully erasing such type of attacks done on him. Is "Resistant" in Conceptual based harm, as such, their properties get butchered and don't seem to have full effect on him), Power Bestowal (Can make others become a Death God), Morality Manipulation (Xibalba, being a place not of or for the "evil", not "Hell", but representing the death that permeates all of existence, has potent effects on the minds with the well-known morality system of "killing and making others suffer is evil" and no "good deeds" can save one from Xibalba, it is said only the most violents of deaths can save one from Xibalba), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce severe mental illnesses, alter, create or erase memories and control or shut off the minds of others), Madness Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Fear Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce intense, mortifying fear that kills even the most courageous of warriors by presence alone. Can extract the fears of the opponent and make them manifest into reality, no matter how abstract or illogical they might be. Able to terrorize all the other Death Gods), Void Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can control the "nothing" and turn beings into utter nothingness, erasing their existence), Darkness Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can "shut-off" all light in a zone, make constructs of pure darkness and command shadows), Matter Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can turn vines into snakes, water into blood, rocks into metal, among others), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. As Lord of Xibalba, he should gain benefit to what the lower Death Gods represent, those of which include: Injuries, Diseases, Sacrifices, Mischief, Fears and Death, but also Healing, Regeneration and Life. He is benefited by an unknown number of elements due to the concepts and ideas he represents, such as those included in Halloween; "Candy", "Fun", etc.), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. As the Nine Death, he should be able to inflict a direct death that affects the very core of being, far, far beyond the capabalities of previous Death Gods, direcly killing them on all planes of existence, no matter if he came in contact with a mere avatar or clone, and as Lord of Xibalba, he should be able to inflict the same type of death each lower Death God can), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly. Can kill the other Death Gods, who possess a similarly powerful regeneration as his), possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Due to how the layers of The Underworld function as their own, separate territory from other layers that possess different characteristics governed by each Death God), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Power Nullification, possible Resistance to Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (He is unfazed by the attacks and ablities of the other Death Gods, to the point of terrifying even them), and Plot Manipulation (The Popol Vuh had him dead at the hands of certain two children, something that never happened), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a true soul) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically. Possibly Street level with most equipment (Has access to kitchen knives about thrice as big as a hand, pocket knives called "cutters", metal scissors, a rusty machete, a rusty axe and a sledgehammer that's been shown to crack solid concrete walls in repeated blows). Higher with prep time (With enough time, one could hijack things like a car, steal weapons like machetes, or set up gigantic gas tanks explosions, as well as many different methods to poison opponents, among other cool stuff) | At least Building level in his passive state (Despite being extremely friendly in this state, he still expels an eerie feeling that dares monsters in the Ruins not to get near him, something which even Flowey acknowledged as the "scent of a serial murderer". Has an attack value of 10, making him superior to most monsters in the Ruins, equal to Napstablook and stronger than a pacifist Frisk with minimum Determination). Up to at the very least Town level normally due to innate violent intentions (Exceedingly violent, cruel and sadistic to such an immense degree he is initially doubted as being human by the monster population, much to Flowey's surprise and delight, his expression remains pure and cheerful, unchanged from his friendly passive state, despite all the atrocities he commits by his own will, as he plows his way through dozens upon dozens of monsters, as if killing were as natural as breathing, without meeting the slightest opposition. Has a whooping attack value of 50 without having any weapon equipped whatsoever, though this value can lower or increase depending if he's met with opposition in the form of affection or violence, this should at least place him on a level similar that of Undyne. Overall one of the strongest entities in the Underground). At least Multiverse level with his killing intent unrestrained (Superior to any and all restrained previous iterations of his will to an insurmountable degree. His thoughts draw out the indifference of the creation of the world. The pleasure of killing has been taken to such extreme levels as to overshadow the importance of his very existence, violently warping, twisting and rewritting the conception of Determination within his borrowed SOUL into that of sheer killing intent. Capable of rivaling Asriel Dreemurr in offensive capabilities. His LOVE is rated as "Incalculable") | At least Galaxy level (It is said the Milky Way is just the entrance to Xibalba. The zones within The Underworld are manifestations of the Death God's power related to the fear they represent and Mata's zone is all of Xibalba), possibly Hyperverse level (Since each level of Xibalba are treated as their own territory, they act as a layer that further separates Xibalba from the single-layered Living World (4-D), implying different sets of dimensionality within a layer, extending up to the 9th and final level of The Underworld (At least 40-D), which Mata governs, along with the rest of Xibalba, its inhabitants, and the Death Gods. Can easily re-create all of Xibalba, including all Death Gods and all inhabitants, should they get destroyed somehow. Can restore the ideas and concepts he "represents" should they get damaged); Ignores conventional durability with regular attacks and most abilities Speed: At least Below Average Human travel speed with Normal Human combat and reactions speed | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Comparable to Frisk who is several times faster than cloud-to-ground lightning, guided missiles, explosions and rays of sunlight. Superior to Napstablook who managed to close his house's blinds before Flowey's flash of light got inside, while said light was on the doorstep; able to move even faster depending on his violent intentions). Immeasurable with his killing intent unrestrained (Should be far superior to Frisk with immense amounts of Determination due to the nature of killing intent, being closer to Asriel Dreemurr in terms of offensive powers) | At least Massively FTL+ (The size of Xibalba is an unknown times larger than the Milky Way galaxy, and Death Gods can freely traverse through it and The Living World in what seems like an instant for its inhabitants, and Mata, as their ruler, is far faster than all of the Death Gods), possibly Immeasurable. Omnipresent influence and within Xibalba Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggles lifting a 20kg giant water bottle known as garrafón) | Unknown, likely Below Average in his passive state. At least Class 100+ normally due to innate violent intentions (Kept walking even after a massive chunk of a building fell on his head). Unknown, likely far higher with his killing intent unrestrained | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (Shouldn't be any weaker than other Death Gods, with one of them possessing "god" levels of strength capable of flipping over colossal cosmic monuments, shaking the entirety of The Living World) Striking Strength: Below Average Class physically. Possibly Street Class with most equipment | At least Building Class in his passive state. Up to at the very least Town Class normally due to innate violent intentions. At least Multiversal with his killing intent unrestrained | At least Galactic, possibly Hyperversal (Same as AP; Far, far, far stronger than every other Death God, with one of them possessing "god" levels of strength enough to annihilate all physicallity, mentality and spirituality of the opponent with sheer might. Attacks from said lesser Death God were able to shook their entire zone/layer within Xibalba) Durability: Below Average Human level (He is smol. He gets easily hurt by most things and compensates it with stamina and pain tolerance. Has jumped off a lampost without major injuries. Has hit himself on the eyelid with spoons by accident) | At least Building level in his passive state (Despite having a defense value of 10, placing him on a level similar to that of Napstablook, he is said to be inferior to Frisk defense-wise, altough still comparable to them, who tanked the result of an overheating MTT-brand oven, which can reach temperatures of up to 9000 degrees, fell down Mount Ebott and into the Underground without any noticeable injuries and moved around the inner area of Hotland, the outer area of which was hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup to vapor, instantly). At least Town level, likely far higher normally due to innate violent intentions (Possesses a defense value of 25, placing him a tad bit above Undyne). Unknown with his killing intent unrestrained (He has basically denied his own will to live for the sake of sheer offensive capabilities. Was technically dead and no longer in a conventional state of being, due to becoming a pure manifestation of his will to kill) | At least Galaxy level, possibly Hyperverse level (Far more powerful than all of the Death Gods. He's actually more resistant than his own world and its destruction wouldn't even harm his clothes); Non-Corporeality, Immortality, Regeneration and Abstraction makes him extremely difficult to kill or even harm Stamina: Very High (Was energetic even after 72 hours without sleep. Travels daily multiple kilometers under a temperature above 40ºC without feeling like drinking a drop of water or stopping at all. Outspammed spambots for several hours. Did not complain much even after having a toenail stuck inside a toe extracted. Refills his stamina rather quickly should tiredness show up. He often forgets he's hungry or thirsty and hasn't show negative effects from this) | Limitless (Should be far superior to the Death Gods, one of which is in constant pain from diseases and decomposition and doesn't seem to mind it at all. Can keep going as long as the ideas he represents does) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with prep time | Unknown (His influence extends not just from the bottom of Xibalba, but towards the entirety of The Living World, and is even said to reach the upper layers of "Heaven") Standard Equipment: Knives, Cutters, Metal Scissors, Rusty Machete, Rusty Axe, Sledgehammer, Backpack | The Crown of Death Intelligence: Gifted (Scored 135 in an IQ test provided by his school. Consistently shown coming up with ideas that are extremely alien to children and adults alike, such as using global warming to our advantage with solar panels, which will power a "grinder" that gets rid of the overpopulation on Earth and provide enough resources to humankind for as long as humans exist. Has shown to be superior to KingPin0422 in various ways, with the most notable exception being math. Able to understand concepts and ideas with extreme speed and accuracy, on top of utilizing them in new and creative ways on the fly. Able to understand the emotional and psychological state of beings he analyzes in a short time frame, which he has used to save real people from suicide, fend off a raid of dank memers' toxicity with only a few sentences and to destroy someone's entire social media family by turning them all against each other. Has deconstructed moral systems and the ideologies they're paired with just for fun. Gets good grades in school and only really has a problem with math, everything else is above 8, keep in mind the minimum to pass is a 7 out of 10. Knows 3 languages: Spanish and English was learnt nearly at the same time, the former was from school and parents, while the later was from playing video games; Learned Mayan formally, at school. Has brought a wave known as the "Alex Era" in Joke Battles after demolishing the infinite^infinite spam and ruled as the most powerful being on it for quite a while, gaining a lot of followers and opposition which to this day, still exist. Keep in mind that he's most likely the youngest staff member of the Joke Battles Wiki as of now) | Should be the same; It is said the Death Gods are masters of trickery and mischief, capable of outwitting mortals with ease, although it is said the only way to "win" over a Death God is to outwit them at their own game instead. Mata, as their Lord, should be by far the most intelligent of the group, and, at least when it comes to combat and clever usage of abilities, has shown constant superiority over each of them and the mortals who have confronted him both outside and inside of Xibalba. The Gods of Heaven have shown concern over the imminent danger that surrounds Mata's capabilities for violence, sending guides for Xibalba, which the Lord doesn't seem to mind at all Weaknesses: Despite being a force to be reckoned with, should you show him lots of love and affection and he effectively turns into an angry but otherwise inoffensive little loli, no, really, show any non-hostile approach and you pretty much won, without having to fight. He has an explosively murderous temper and will no doubt go to any stretch of length to achieve the death of an enemy, creating plenty of more troubles for him in the process. Despite being so intelligent in some aspects, confusion is easily achieved in most "normal" and "day-to-day stuff" and said confusion can lead to problems in combat or otherwise. Usually gets a degree of PTSD from shipping and memes. Several other miscellaneous and kinda minor weaknessess that aren't necessarily combat-involved or very notable, such as being a sweet tooth and liking chocolate quite a lot as well as being fascinated by both extremely violent and kindful acts alike | Mostly the same, but it's far harder to pet and cuddle something like this Notable Attacks/Techniques: * None notable (He is always coming up with new stuff) Others Match Information: * : This symbol signifies an actual combat scenario (Fight) * : This symbol signifies a spoof combat scenario (Discuss) * : This symbol signifies a non-combat scenario (Play/Other) Notable Victories: | Christian Higdon (Stole his spot for #1 edgiest person on the wiki) | Copetan (Beat him in a match of Tic-Tac-Toe) | Spingy (Made Rodri and Pulsimann give up on Spingy on the spot) Notable Losses: | Copetan (Was slammed by the Ban Hammer tool) | T H O T S L A Y E R (He did not know when to back off and stop patting, so this happened) | TheDarkSide857 and Errorsaness (As seen in this thread) Inconclusive Matches: | KingPin0422 (KingPin0422 is a Administrator) | Seol404 (She was supposed to ban him but didn't for some reason) Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Males Category:Lolis Category:Humans Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Yangire Category:Knife Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Poison Users Category:Prep Timer Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Stronger than Alexcar3000 Category:Your Spam is Useless Category:JBW Users Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:The most popular page for no god damn reason